She Will Be Loved
by Corpse's Posion
Summary: It's been five long years since Total Drama ended. And now, with Chris out on probation and desperate for money he calls on the original cast to come back for another season of everyone's favorite reality tv show, Total Drama Reunion! But, what has happened over the five plus years? And how will it affect our contestants? T for now but that might change!
1. Chapter 1

The crisp late spring breeze gently waved the dew covered grasses back in forth as they danced under the rising morning sun. In cell number 205, inmate number 2077819 was packing the few possessions he had gathered over the years. A few toothbrushes, some with sharpened points in case he ever ran into trouble, a hair brush that his mother sent a year ago in a care package, a few dozen composition notebooks he had persuaded his father get him during the period of his lock up, a picture of his old eight eyed pet, who have been squashed years earlier on the scene of Total Drama Action, light grey boxers the province provided the prisoners as well as socks and undershirts for cold nights, various bar soap carvings, tiolet paper mache sculptures. And last but not least, the frame picture of the girl he never forgot, Courtney Meeks.

The sound of the metal shackles around his ankles and wrists rattled with each step he took. The weight of his belongings on his back added extra weight to the steps his foot made on the poorly cleaned floor. Two guards, one on each side escorted him back to the entrance, now his exist, of the place he had called home for five years. And just like the day he'd been locked away, his mother waited with teary eyes and the palms of her hands pressed together in a praying position as she sat on a chair. Praying. Always praying. Always praying her son would change his ways. His little stay here did not break him, no it built him. Tougher. Stronger. From the boy he was when he entered he stepped in front of his mother a man. A man with jet black hair cornrowed to his scalp. A man lacking facial piercings but stained with ink from a gun. A man with various scars over his entire body, each scar with a story of survival and a lessoned learned. A man who thought over his past, his mistakes. A man who has not only thought about but regretted a few. A man rippling with muscles and standing over six feet in the air still dressed in prison orange with his arms folded across his chest. Yes, now there stood a man.

"D-Dunkie?" the woman sniffled. She was a cop. A police officer. One who had seen death, violence and sadness but always stood strong and powerful in their wake. A woman most men feared and a woman who demanded respect from everyone brave or foolish enough to look her in the eye. Atlast, although she be a powerful woman, her role as a loving mother always came first. And that's why she weeps. She weeps the tears of a mother who hadn't hugged her little boy in over half a decade.

"Mother." Came the cold response. But the woman didn't care! She hugged her son and sobbed on his chest, sniffling the comforting words of a woman who had waited for this day for over a thousand days.

But the tears didn't last. They were replaced with a smile as she stepped back to overview the man her little boy grew into while he was away. And then anger covered her face at the fact he was still in chains. "Release him." She spat and glared at the guards, who in her presence became scared little boys.

When her boy was free, he hugged her. He never hated his mom, not even disliked but his father was another story. "Glad to see you, too." he whispered with a soft smile.

"Here." The woman turned to grab a bag and hand it to her son, "go in the bathroom and change into this. I hate seeing you in orange."

Moments later, the man walked out of the building in faded jeans, a white crew neck short sleeve and a black unbuttoned overshirt on top. He followed his mother to her patrol car and laughed as he sat in the back seat, "Ironic."

"Very." she laughed and nodded as she drove her son home.

In five years, a lot of mail can gather. His mother stored in large plastic containers in his old room. There where two filled to the top and the last one was barely a third of the way full. Duncan plopped on his old bed and took the bag off his back. The first thing he did was take out the picture of Courtney and put it on his nightstand. "There." he whispered to himself as a smile spread on his face.

And now he would sleep for he had slept on a hard slab for so long he didn't remember what sleeping on a bed was like.

Miles away, someone else was having a very different start to his day. As soon as his piercing blue orbs opened to the world, Geoff smelled breakfast and heard his fiance's beautiful humming. A smirk painted on his face, the 21 year old party boy strolled into the kitchen in nothing but his skin tight black briefs with his signature pink unbuttoned shirt draping over his naked torso and shapely butt and upper thighs. "Well hello there beautiful! How did you sleep?" He purred as his muscular tan arms snaked around the waist of his cooking bride to be.

"Well, seeing that I did sleep next to you." the girl giggled and shrugged, "I have no complaints."

"That's great, baby." The jock whispered as his soft lips pressed against the girl's neck, they both knew what he wanted. And they both knew he wouldn't get it, easily anyway.

"Mmm.." she purred as her plump butt squirmed against the tent in his briefs, "Stop." she whined, a faint blush crossing her upper cheeks.

Geoff smirked as his hands squeezed her wide hips, "Why should I?"

"Well for starters, I'm cooking breakfast. And you still haven't got the mail.."

"Fuck! I forgot!" the groaned as he took a step back from his sexy fiance dressed in one of his jerseys.

"Well.. go get it! And put on pants.. I don' want any girls staring at you." She turned her head in his direction and pouted with cute puppy eyes before going back to flipping the pancakes. "And breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

Geoff chuckled and shook his head. Some people wouldn't like dating a control freak, but he loved it! He never saw it as someone trying to control his life but rather, someone trying to make his life easier. All her planning and rules and whatnot was how he even got this college scholarship to play American football and baseball in the first place. As he slipped a pair of red basketball shorts over his hips he cooed, "Yes baby." Before grabbing the keys to the mailbox and walking outside to go fetch the mail. The letter she was so desperately looking for was a notice for her hopefully soon to be next modeling project, she had been waiting for the company to sent the confirmation letter and the CEO said it would most likely arrive this week. So Geoff wasn't too pissed at the fact he didn't get his morning sex, besides he would much rather see her happy.

Walking back in the apartment with a stack of letters in his hand, he found his girl setting the breakfast table with fluffy buttermilk blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh orange juice and bacon. Another good thing about dating a control freak, they like to have control over most things. Most things including the food that comes in the house. Which means Geoff no longer has to work about getting all the needed fiber and protein; everything she cooks is packed full with vitamins and everything else his body needs to perform.

"Did the letter come?" she asked as she struck a wave of her hair behind her ear.

"Mhm, what's the company again?"

"AR Modeling."

"Well, let's see. Cable bill, Internet bill, cellphone bills, rent.. magazine subscription reminder.. oh what's this?" He asked as he held up the last two envelopes, each with the same sending address on the upper right corner.

"Who are they from?"

"It says Total Drama Corporations." Geoff shrugged as he handed the envelope with her name on it to her. "Take a look for yourself."

Her eyes scanned the folded piece of paper enclosed in the envelope and gasped, "There's a new season of Total Drama! And they are inviting us!"

"What!"

"Yeah, it saids all the first season contestants will be there! And we could win a million dollars.. can we go? Please...!"

"Well.. if you think it's a good idea." Geoff sighed and nodded, "then yeah. I'm game."

"Eee!" the girl squealed as she hugged him tight. "This time I just know one of us will win!"

"Yeah, I sure hope so."

Back in Duncan's house, his little brother was busy doing his chores, which included taking out the trash, washing the dishes, sweeping the house, and getting the mail. After this the thirteen year old loved forward to watching Pokemon in their spacious living room. Walking in the door carrying letters in his hand, his mother looked up from where she sat and smiled, "What did we get this morning, love?"

"Uh.. bills.. bills.. a magazine subscription reminder.. another magazine subscription reminder.. oh! And a letter for Duncan, it's from Total Drama!"

His mother leaned in her chair a bit, "Oh? Well, I'm sure he'll love to get that. Go put it in his room, dear."

"Yes. ma'am. Then may I go watch Pokemon?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Well," the woman smiled, "I don't see why not. But be sure to give him the letter first."

The boy nodded and bounced up the stairs toward his brother's room. During Duncan's stay in jail, his little brother, Arthur, had gotten a bit use to being the only child. Both of his parents gave him extra love and attention and showered him with gifts and toys. But, he was still happy to have his big brother home. "Duncan?" he whispered as he knocked on the door, "Duncan?"

"What..?" Duncan groaned, tossing another opened letter on his hardwood floor.

"Mail for you!"

"Come in." he sighed, as if he wasn't already surrounded by letters! The last thing he needed was more. Looking up, cyan eyes watched the door open and in stepped a raven haired little boy with a wide, happy smile on his face. A soft smile crossing the punk's cold face as well.

"Here you go!" he chirped, handing his brother the letter before scurrying out of the green and black room and down stairs and into the living room, leaving his older brother to chuckle.

"Now, what's this?" the punk hummed, lifting the letter up to exam the front of the envelope. "Total Drama? Heh, and Chris said I'd ever see that stupid island again." Ripping the paper package open, he slid the letter out and quickly skimmed the page with a smirk. "Ahaha.. another season.. Well, looks like I'm going on another season." He chuckled, reaching over to grab the picture frame of his Princess. He sighed sadly, his smirk melting away "Maybe she'll talk to me this season.."

 **Hey! I found this story in my documents and it seemed to be interesting so I thought why not? Please be sure to comment any suggestions for challenges or team names/groups and even the predictions for who will be eliminated you have! I'd love to hear them. All I can say is, I think I'm going to stick with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

On a far away camp created on an isolated island floating somewhere miles away from Canada, a middle age man was humming to himself, reading carefully off his to do list. His nasality voice croaked, "Invite the campers.. check, get new interns.. check, get new sharks.. check, form the challenges.. eh, I have some ideas." he laughed, plopping the yellow pad on his nearby desk.

Yes, Chris had become a man desperate to earn money, desperate to be on television and most of all desperate for attention. Let's face it, guy's a crook and that little stun he pulled by sending Duncan to jail about five years back directly wiped out his fan community. And from there it was just a downward spiral. No one wanted to work with him, he got fired off the network and what's worse, the network sued! He was thrown in jail and just a few months ago he was finally granted probation but, only to raise the money to pay off the pissed off network.

And what ever happened to Chief? Well, he just got a job at the prison Chris would eventually be sent too. That's all.

And currently, it was around that day. All the cast member from season one got there invite, well all that were still alive. Poor Ezekiel.. he died just a year after the show ended. I'd say he is missed but I won't lie.

"So.. how was your day cutie?... Eh, fine but you know.. I totally missed you." the blonde party boy smirked, checking his short trimmed nails as he chatted around with his girlfriend. "So.. I talked to a few of our friends, D.J., Leshawna, Owen and Trent and yeah, uh that got the letter too!.. I know, weird!.. Hey, do you think Duncan will be there?.. Well, I mean he was my friend.. and I was hoping to rub our rings in his face." he snorted with his famous cocky laugh.

"You are so silly!" Courtney giggled, tucked a wave of hair behind her ear as she looked down at her open textbook. "Hm.. do you think Gwen still has a crush on him? I meant, probably she's kind of desperate." Her polished nails flipped the page in her book as she continued reading the paragraph at hand.

"Dude, I heard that weird little homeschooled guy died.."

"Really? When? You think we would of all known about that."

"Like a year ago.."

"What was his name again?"

"You know babe, I have no idea. Hey, do you think Alejandro will be there?"

"Nope. He's not an original.. remember?"

"Ha! Oh man, what's Heather going to do?"

"Maybe she's over him. I remember he was more for her anyways."

"Eh, you're right. Hey, I'll getting around call, I'll call you back in a bit, okay?"

"Of course baby. I have to finish studying for the law test anyway. Love you."

"Love you too, Princess."

"Ha, whatever. Bye silly." she cooed before the call ended.

Geoff just smiled and rolled his eyes while he transferred to the next call, "Hello?"

"Hey man. Glad you didn't change your number in the past five years." the punk chuckled under his breath.

"Duncan!? Dude! When did you get out!?" he cried, widening his eyes in awe as he leaned in his seat a little further.

"Literally this morning. I've been sleeping and sorting out fan letters and mails.. Hey, did you get that letter form Chris?"

"Yeah, but I surprised you did." Geoff laughed , taking his hat off and raking his fingers through his golden hair. "You going?"

"Hell yeah. Who wouldn't miss the chance to win a million dollars? And to get back at Chris and uh.. you know to see someone."

"Someone?" he arched a brow, "Who?"

Duncan blushed lightly and shrugged, "You know?" he smiled softly.

"Oh.." Geoff mentally sighed, "Gwen! Yeah, her and Trent never worked out, so I'm sure she'll be down to hang with you.. I think Courtney has her number actually."

Duncan felt goosebumps tickle his skin to the mention of her name. "Her and Courtney still hang out?"

"Yeah. They are like best friends. Bridgette and her had a falling out. Haha, she got so mad when Courtney took my side on one of the arguments. Dude, they literally started fighting! I heard she dates D.J. now. Good, those two deserve each other." he laughed.

Duncan chuckled, smiling widely as he imagined his Princess tackle the surfer girl to the ground. He nodded, "Yeah.. I think she could take her.."

"Oh yeah, dude. Should of been there. I'm pretty sure I still have the video." Geoff laughed.

"Man, I've got to see that tape!"

"Hey, you should come over, dude! We can like, catch up and stuff.."

"Heh, I'm down. Anything to get me out of this house.." Duncan laughed, standing up to go find a clean shirt.

"I'll pick you up in an hour or so. Gotta go get the babe first." the party boy snickered, propping his feet onto the table, something he could never do if Courtney was there.

"Awesome, man. Can't wait. See you then."

After hanging the phone up, Geoff grabbed his hat and got up with a soft grunt. "Time to go get my baby." he sighed, yawning softly as he leaned down to snatch his keys up off the table's surface.

Outside the university's library, Courtney was seated on the seventh stone step chatting away with Gwen, who was catching up after her vacation to Paris.

"You know, it's a great place when you aren't trying to survive one of Chris's challenges." the goth giggled, turned the page in her novel she was reading.

"Oh you said that again. Me and Geoff went like three months ago. It was wonderful.. we put a lock on that bridge right after he proposed." the girl sighed hummingly.

"That sounds romantic." the other girl smiled, "You know, I'd never would of thought that you and Geoff would of made the perfect couple."

"Yeah, I know.. But hey, I'm still surprised that you and Trent didn't make it."

"Ugh! He was just so boring! And his obsession with the number nine was getting creepy."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! LIke he had nine cups and plates on his dinner table. And nine video games he would play constantly. And if he wanted a new game, he threw an old one away. And he slept nine hours a night, and cut his food into nine pieces.. You know, at first it was really cute but it just got to be too much." she sighed.

" Yeah, sounds like it. He probably would of wanted nine children." Court laughed, scanning the roads for Geoff's car.

"Did you hear Duncan is out?"

"Mhm.. Leshawna told me today at lunch."

"Are Geoff and him still best friends?"

"Probably. I don't see why not."

"Well, I don't know. I just figured he'd be mad at Geoff for like stealing his girl or something." she snorted with a laugh.

"Eh, he probably forgot me." Court shrugged.

"Speaking of mad. How's the beef with Bridge?"

"Eh, she hates me." she laughed, "I mean, it's not my fault. It's actually her's for asking me to pick a side in the first place."

Gwen laughed, "She was blonde. Maybe you two could talk at the island? I mean that's where we all met to begin with."

"I'm more interested in hanging out with you and Leshawna. Did you hear the news? Her and Harold split after like seven years!"

Gwen gasped. "Oh my gosh, no! Tell my everything!"

Just then Courtney saw the car park in front of the library and her fiance step out, walking towards her. "I will later, Geoff just got there. Bye girl."

Leaning down, he kissed her soft lips before grabbing her heavy bags and carrying them to the car for her.

"Awe.. such a gentleman." she giggled, hopping in the passenger seat and watching him shut the door for her.

"Yeah yeah.. hey baby.. I was wondering if you would mind if I invited a friend over for a bit."

Court shrugged with a smile, "I don't see what not. Now let's go home, babe. I'm exhausted."


	3. Chapter 3

With Court curled up in bed wearing her college sweatpants and a loose top, Geoff stayed for a moment in the living quarters, sending a text message to Duncan that he was on his way.

During the time it took to go pick up Courtney, her bath and the process of her getting curled up comfort on the bed with a book in hand, Duncan managed to shower and go downstairs for a bite to eat. When he got the text message, he send one back that he was waiting on the front porch.

It had been around five years since Geoff last traveled his area of town but, like the saying goes, it was like riding a bicycle- he never truly forgot. And sure enough, when he pulled up to his best friend's house, he found Duncan seated outside on his front porch. "Damn!" Geoff gasped, "Dude got buff!"

Teal eyes looked up upon hearing thick rubber wheels against the gravel parking way. A smile came to his face as he got up and trotted over to the shiny black car. "Damn man! This ride is bad as hell."

The blonde laughed and shrugged, opening his car door to get out and give his friend a hug. "Yeah, my babe got this for me like a year or two ago for a birthday present."

"Seriously? Man, she must be loaded!" the punk exclaimed a she got in the passenger's seat.

Geoff just shrugged, "She gets paid well being a model and her job at a lawyer's office."

"You know, I think this is the first time in years that I've seen you without Bridgette's spit all over your face."

He laughed as he turned the car around to drive back to his place, "Yeah well, she's not clingy like Bridge was. In fact, she's at home reading a few books she got at the library earlier today."

Back at the house, Courtney had gotten out her nail kit and was polishing her toenails as she watched Mean Girls. She had quickly figured out that with Geoff and his friend in the living room, reading would be near impossible so it was better to get this out of the way. Besides, she really need to catch up on her episodes! Unfortunately with college's semester ending and Total Drama starting up in the same week, next week to be exact, she wouldn't have much time to do these things.

Meanwhile with the guys, well, they were just playing a little game of catch up. Geoff finally got the chance to share with his friend the little episode that ended his and Bridgette's relationship forever and Duncan told a few prison stories, tales of mischief and survival. And then the two had a good laugh and listened to a few new songs from an artist they both liked.

"So.. I'm guessing you got a new crib?"

"Yeah, after that fight, I just wanted to move out and get as far away as possible. So I got a studio apartment really close to the university for starters but after I started dating.."

"Wait wait, what? You go to college?"

"Yeah, I have a scholarship for American football and baseball. Next year is my senior year.. I'm studying to be a designer."

"Woah bro.. I don't know. I just always thought you'd be the partier in the group."

"Heh, I still am, I just made time to get an education."

"Wow man. What you designing?"

"Lots of things. Everything from skateboards to shirts really. Snow boards, surf boards, hats, shoes.. I'm hoping to be a name brand one day you know?"

"Did dating this girl really change you this much?"

"Yeah! Well, at first there was a lot of rules and guidelines for me to follow. I didn't really understand why but she just kept saying 'Trust me.' Trust me.' 'Trust me.' so yeah, I finally trusted her and started following the rules and stuff. Then she told me to apply my energy to a few sports and said football and baseball would be my match, so she helped me join the team. After senior year, I got two scholarships to the same college she was going to for her law school." he shrugged, "And you know what? The people who laughed and told me not to follow her rules are the same people who are shocked to see me where I am now."

"What does she do? Modeling and a law degree?"

"She's a part time model, it's something she enjoys doing. And she's going to law school to earn a special time of degree. Basically the kind that will allow her to work on special cases, like cold cases and helping innocent people get out of prison. That sort of thing."

"Geoff, you really lucked up on this one. She sounds hot and smart." Deep down all this conversation was doing was making him miss Courtney more and more. He wondered were she was, if she was single, what school she was going to and if she missed him.

"Yeah brah! I got the best of both worlds so I had to put a ring on it!"

"What!? You're married!?"

"Nah, just engaged. We are marrying after we graduate college next year."

"Fuck. While I was in jail I knew I was missing out on some things, but I never could of dreamed all this would happened in just five years!"

"Hey, if someone asked me five years ago where I'd be now, I'd probably say at a party or something." Geoff laughed.

Duncan watched as the two drove closer and closer to the city, "Where do you live, Geoff?"

"In a neighborhood filled with apartments, basically. The cold thing is it's close to the beach." he shrugged, taking a left, "We will be there any second now."

And he was right, in the next turn right they slowly approached a steel gate enclosing a rather large community of apartments, just separate from one another and two stories off the ground. Geoff typed in a code on the keypad and the gates slowly opened, allowing them to drive in.

"Damn! This is fancy as hell, dude." the punk exclaimed in awe.

"Nah.. they are pretty basic apartments, really."

Driving down a little way and taking a left around the water fountain, Geoff pulled into a drive way and the automatic garage door lifted up to allow the car to enter before the door shut again.

Getting out, Geoff stretched a bit and reached in his front pocket to grab his phone and text his adorable bride to be there were there.

'Okay, love. I decided to stop reading and catch up on my stories. Love you~. Oh, and don't worry about being too loud, I wouldn't notice anyways, lol. Oh, and I'm going to start dinner soon if he wants to stay for that.'

'Great! I'll ask him, what are you making?'

'I don't know yet, what do you want?'

"Hey, she wants to know if you want to stay for dinner?"

"Oh classy! Sure, I can go for a bite to eat." Duncan shrugged, shutting the car door as he walked towards his best friend.

'He said he'll stay. How about sandwiches?'

"Sandwiches fine?"

"Heh, sounds great to me, bro."

'Okay, sandwiches it is!'

'Okay sweetie! I'll pause the show and go make some right now.' Sitting for phone down, Courtney walked down the steps and entered the kitchen as Geoff and Duncan entered the home through the door connected to the garage. While they sat on the couch and searched for something to watch, Courtney heated the electric griddle and got out some bread.

"You know man, that whole conversation about college and you haven't mentioned one college party.." the punk said, watching the television's channel flicker.

Geoff laughed and shrugged, "I mean. I'm a junior so yeah, I've been to some. And all I can really say it's not at all like the media chops them up to be."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, most are so lame I just left early."

Courtney kept herself busy, folding thinly sliced ham on bread covered with a layer of cheese. She added different things to each. Some with tomatoes and other without. Some had ketchup and mustard while others were just meat and cheese. No matter what the contents of their insides, they were all toasted on the griddle. "Geoff?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Chips or french fries?"

"Chips are fine babe. Bring a couple of beers maybe?"

She giggled, "Fine." No need to remind him he had school in the morning. She knew he wouldn't get drunk. Opening the fridge, she took out two beers and briskly walked to the living room, handing them both to her fiance before going back in the kitchen.

It all happens so fast, Duncan couldn't even see her face. All he knew with their was something that looked familiar about her.

When it was time to eat, Courtney grabbed her two sandwiches and put them on a plate along with some chips and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. She walked up the stairs and flopped on her shared bed, crossing her legs as she said the plate down and grabbed the phone.

'Dinner's ready. I'm upstairs.. Couldn't miss the new episode of Mean Girls '

'Ha. Yeah, whatever babe. Enjoy yourself.'

"Sandwiches are done."

"Great dude." DUncan spoke up, his eyes still glued to the movie they were watching, "Get me some." He could tell by the shift of weigh on the sofa that Geoff stood up, probably off to the kitchen. With a laugh, he nodded and walked into the kitchen. Taking three for himself and three for Duncan, he walked right back in and handed Duncan his share of the food.

Taking a bite of the toasted sandwich, Duncan discovered it was made with cheese, ham, and thin tomato slices. "Damn!" he exclaimed, "She cooks just like Princess did."

"Hm, that's odd.. I never pictured Gwen as that good of a cook." the party boy laughed, eating his own sandwich. Truly he had no way of telling if he meant COurtney or Gwen. He called them both 'Princess' afterall. Deep in his mind he just hoped Gwen was the ex he missed so much. "Speaking of which, let me get her number before I forget."

"You got her number?"

"Nah. Courtney does."

'Can I have Gwen's number?'

'Why? Gonna cheat on me?~ ;)'

'Ha, no! Silly!'

'Hehe, jk. Why do you want it..?'

'Duncan wants it.'

'I'll ask. Whatcha watching down there?'

'Rambo, I think.'

'Such a blonde..'

'So rude. I can't even.'

'Oh shush.' she laughed, sending Gwen a quick text, 'Can Duncan have your number?'

'Why?'

'I don't know! Geoff said he wanted it..'

'Probably wants to get his junk back that I sold.. sure! Why not, I've love to rain on his parade!'

'Be nice! And k, I'll give it to Geoff to give to him. Blah, that's a mouth full.'

'Babe?'

'Yeah?'

'She said he could have it. It's 555-322-4545.'

'Alright, thanks baby.'

'Mhm, no problem!'

And after almost ten minutes, Geoff exclaimed "Okay! I finally got it!"

"Took you long enough.." the punk snickered.

"Shut up! It's 555-322-4545."

"Alright. Thanks bro. She still has some of my stuff."

Geoff smiled and laughed, knowing what had became of Duncan's things.

"What's so funny!?"

"Nothing dude, nothing."

After the movie ended, Duncan finished his beer and stood up. "Well, I might as well go home."

Geoff stood with a nod, "Alright, want me to drive you?"

"Nah, I'll get a taxi."

Geoff nodded and walked his friend to the front door, "Night bro!"

"Ha, night man." Duncan smiled faintly as he turned to walk away.


End file.
